


The Prophet and a Potter

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After-Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Internship, Lily Luna, Next Generation, Other, prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily loves her internship at the prophet, but with bosses, boys, family and annoying others, Lily's journey won't be smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophet and a Potter

The press office of the prophet was always busy, always buzzing. Lily Potter quickly rushed in, dropping her coffee cup in a bin by the door, as she quickly swung to her desk.  
"Ohhhhhh Lily's late. Toby, did you see Lily being late?" Lily's work bestfriend Grace laughed.  
"Yeah, it did look as though she was running late." Toby teased, as Lily quickly grabbed her stuff out her bag, setting it up in the desk across from Toby's and next to Grace  
"So why you late this time?" Grace grinned.  
"Tubes were running late." Lily swept a strand of her long red hair out of her face.   
"I don't get why you use muggle transport, the whole thing is the -"  
"Worst operating system muggles have come up with yet" Lily, Grace and Toby droned.  
"Doesn't it bother you that you're pretty much a Mugglephobe?" Lily raised an eyebrow at the young man sitting behind her.  
"Doesn't it bother you that you only got this job because of your surname?" He quipped back, sniggering to himself.   
"Jeffrey are you aware you're not wearing proper dress-place uniform?" Elizabeth Tossad swung through the doors and had stopped behind the group of interns.  
"Yes-no sorry ma'am" Jeffrey quickly jumped about, fixing his shirt and tie, as the interns turned to face their boss. Elizabeth Tossad was a twenty-something year old women, and was feared by all that met her. At least she was feared by the interns.  
"Assignments for today; Smith, you take the interviews at Gringotts. I expected at least fivety people interviewed today. See Greogry." Toby quickly nodded, and scribbled something down in his notebook before racing off.  
"Poltzar, go with Snider and Kitchen today." Grace nodded unenthusiastically, and grabbed her bag. Snider and kitchen were two sleaze-ball prophet employees, who were extrememly sexist and degrading. Naturally, they got on well with Jeffrey.  
"Potter, you're wanted up at the big house after lunch. You can work on archiving past articles before hand." She turned and began to walk away.  
"Ma'am what about me?" Jeffrey called out.  
"You've already offended enough people today. You're on Scut, coffee runs, do whatever anyone wants and stay out the way." She swung into her office, slamming the door behind her, as Jeffrey sulked. Lily quickly grabbed her bag, and swung in through a door that was mostly hidden by paperpresses. Sitting her bag down, she powered up the muggle machine sitting on the desk, and grabbed a paper out the drawer. It was going to be a long morning.


End file.
